Strife in the Shadows
by DauntlessDamsel
Summary: Before everything we had once been close friends. As years past, through misunderstandings and losses we had grown apart. But I think that it will be these obstacles that will cause us to grow closer. Something in me just refuses to give up on Bruce Wayne and I'm determined to see this through to the end. Even if I die trying. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Then,

At first, I didn't understand why we were always there. It had been merely a few days since my last visit but it had only felt like a few hours. When my mother had first told me that I was going to make a new friend with their son, I found it quite hard to believe. Why would he be any different from the other kids I was forced to befriend.

When the front door opened for the first time, the sight of a very posh looking man in a crisp black suit greeted us.

"Ahhh, Mister and Misses Ashford, Welcome to the Wayne Manor. Please come inside."

Our coats were taken and the warmth comforted my small form. As we were led into the large mansion my eyes wandered around to the strange statues and paintings lining the sides of the hallways. It was not much different to the ones we had at our home however; the unfamiliar colours had drawn in my young four-year-old eyes and captured my attention.

"This way young misses." Their passive butler said as he guided me gently.

In the living room the Waynes greeted us. Thomas Wayne stood conversing loudly with my father in a friendly manner with a posture that conveyed power. His wife, the flawless Martha Wayne was a kind woman who had taken the time to fully greet me before speaking with my mother.

"You must be dear Clara." She said to me. Her tone no different from the soft one my mother used. Nervous with speaking to the beauty for the first time I had just nodded my head in reply. "Would you like to make a new friend Clara?" And I watched as she put her arm around a small being hiding behind her that I had failed to notice, guiding him forward.

Standing in front was a young boy with soft brown hair similar to his mothers. Large brown eyes stared back at me, attempting to determine whether or not I was a threat.

"Hello. My name is Bruce Wayne." He spoke, not once smiling.

How rude of him. Was my mother being serious when she had said that we could be friends? Determined that I was to teach him manners, I stuck my small hand out between us poised for a handshake, rehearsing what I had seen my parents do.

"My name is Clara Ashford and I am four and three quarters old." Proud with my introduction, my lips formed a cheeky grin.

In reply to my greeting Bruce snorted but my grin only grew retaliation.

So this was how friendship started.

Throughout that year we had travelled to the Wayne manor many times and slowly but surely, a friendship began to grow between Bruce and I. A friendship more like a rivalry but it was a friendship nonetheless.

My hair had been pulled by the young Mr Wayne many times and I was often found struggling to come up with a smart comeback towards the older boy. But being my stubborn self I refused to cry or show any form of weakness.

Playing in his backyard had become something we found ourselves doing often. The vast land of trees transformed into different magical lands depending on the moods we were feeling.

One day, in a magical land of dragons and knights, Bruce and I found ourselves in an unsurprising argument.

"Bruce, why do I have to be the dragon again? I was the dragon last time! Its my turn to be the knight!" I yelled at him as we wrestled over the blunt wooden sword. Both of us rolled around in the dirt as we tried to gain an advantage over each other.

"Clarie! Its mine therefore I am the knight!" He retaliated. "Mine!"

The wrestling did not stop at that, if anything, the aggression had increased. The poor sword was put under strain as we struggle more and more. And then all of a sudden, without any warnings, the wooden sword put under pressure snapped in half. Along with different broken pieces, our bodies were sent in opposite directions. Each of us landed in a dishevelled heap, a tangle of limbs.

"Ummph!" We both cried.

At that a silence fell upon backyard, which had been in uproar with enraged knights. I felt a throbbing pain in my back when I had sat up and I stared at the boy in a similar position. The expression on his face matched mine perfectly. We were both shocked.

Our widened eyes slowly transformed, expressing joy. Realising how ridiculous the situation we were in had been, Bruce began to chuckle. I gradually began to follow and soon both of us rolled around in the dirt laughing uncontrollably. My breath recovered faster and I stood up dusting off the loose dirt on my contaminated summer dress. My face was bright with a genuine grin as I gazed down at my filthy ally on the ground and I reached out a hand, offering some help up. He reached out and grasped by hand tightly. Using my body weight to aid my little strength, I pulled Bruce Wayne off the ground picking him up where he had fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not until the next year that I had met Rachel Dawes.

Bruce and I were playing in the yard as per usual, a competitive game of hide and seek. We probably looked foolish hiding in the shadows of the trees and bushes but we had not known any better.

"I'm coming to find you Clarie! I've always been the better ninja." I heard nearby and I placed a hand over my lips as I tried to conceal a giggle. Though Bruce always claimed to be better, I knew that it was hardly true.

As the footsteps neared, I held my breath. Making sure that I remained as still as possible and I had been positive that I was a brilliant human statue. However, over a few seconds my oxygen supply had depleted and the air gushed out of my mouth in a large _poof_. Thankfully Bruce had not been close enough to me to hear and my hiding spot was not discovered. The only thing that could be heard around me was to soft chirping of birds, gone was the sound of obnoxious footsteps. After waiting for what felt like hours in the few seconds, I stepped out of my hiding place and looked around trying to find my playmate.

"Bruce? Where are you?" I asked when I could not see his form anywhere.

Without him there with me, I began to panic. "Bruce! This isn't fun anymore!" I yelled into the silence. In my mind scenarios began to run wild with possible and impossible situations. What if a bear ate him? Or maybe aliens abducted Bruce! The responsibility to rescue him would fall on me. _Oh dear, maybe I should have eaten more of Alfred's famous cookies before this mess happened_. I started to prep myself mentally with the fact that I had to find him before any of the adults in the manor discovered the truth.

All of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind so quickly that my ninja skills did not have time to counter the attack. So this was how the enemy took advantage of poor Bruce! My leg shot backwards, kicking my attacker in the knee with as much force as my five-year-old form could manage and I was freed from the arms that held me.

"Ouch! Clarie it's me!" I whirled round and came face to face with no other than my kidnapped companion. Forming a fist, my arm shot forward and I punched Bruce on the stomach. Satisfied with punishing the cheeky boy, I threw my arms around his neck and encircled the boy in pain into a large hug.

"Serves you right for scaring me. I was worried. I thought that you were taken by the aliens." I squeeze him one last time before I freeing him. I stared at him as I tried to see whether it was indeed Bruce or an alien clone.

"Bruce! Clara!" Both of our heads turned towards the sound of our names being called by Mrs Wayne.

"Race you!" Bruce shouted at me before he took off, racing towards the manor. I followed close behind him, sprinting in attempt to catch up from his advantage.

"That's cheating!" Both of us laughed, the previous events forgotten in our excitement.

When we reached the outside deck of the manor, we found Mrs Wayne standing with a two strangers. A young girl who looked to be around the same age as Bruce and what appeared to be her mother. Both shared similar features of brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Kids, this is Mrs Dawes and her daughter Rachel. Mrs Dawes is the new housekeeper here and Rachel has come to play with you two. So, I want both of you to be on your best behaviour." Mrs Wayne said sternly but kindly. Bruce and I both nodded our heads eagerly in response not taking our eyes off our possible new companion. "Why don't you go show Rachel the garden?" I shared a look with Bruce and I could tell he had the same cheeky plans as me.

"Hi! I'm Clara and this is Bruce." I introduced enthusiastically and before Rachel had time to respond I grabbed her hand and dragged her along with Bruce towards the gardens excited to begin playing.

Rachel, Bruce and I became close friends as months passed and though Rachel would not always want to play knights and dragons with us, or partake as a fellow ninja, she did spend a huge amount of time around us.

Months later:

Yet again I was hiding from Bruce Wayne, only this time I was joined by Rachel. Both of us grinned at each other as we hid in the green house. My technique in hide and seek had improved and Bruce often struggled in finding me. Attempting to win, Rachel had been following my lead. We heard him enter the green house and we both sobered up. The door creaked open.

"Clarie? Rachel?" I saw Bruce as he peered down the rows of the plants along the trestle tables trying pinpoint us. I slowly snuck up behind him and Rachel followed my movements, trying to figure out what I had planned to do. Reaching forward and placing my hand over his mouth, I pulled him under the table next to us. Rachel joined us as we hid below the earthy fixture and giggled at the shocked expression upon Bruce's face. "What are you both doing?" Bruce asked muffled due to my hand still covering his lips. Earning laughter from Rachel and I.

"Isn't it obvious Mr Wayne? We are kidnapping you. They'd pay a lot for precious Brucie." I replied smugly to him.

"And then we can buy that pretty bracelet with the money." Rachel added causing both of us to giggle again while he stared at us with wide eyes.

"Children! Mrs Ashford is here for Clara! It's time for her to go home!" The housekeeper yelled to us from the front and we groaned in disappointment simultaneously. After we said our goodbyes, I ran out of the greenhouse leaving my friends behind to go to my mother. Shoulders slumped in sadness knowing my companions were continuing to play, having fun even without me there.

Not realising that the events that were to happen after my departure were frightening rather than amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

20 Years later:

The drive was quiet. Gone was the usual light conversational chatter with the taxi driver. I stared out the window and watched as the plain houses passed. An evening light illuminated the surroundings and the clouds above gave a grey filter. The light patter of rainfall could be heard over the load roar of the car engine and the melody was strangely soothing. My shoulders were tense and no matter how much I tried I could not relax, unable to due to the haunting memories that plagued my mind from this rotting city. It had been almost nine years since I had left and as I gazed out my window I could see that Gotham had changed. The disease of crime did not appear to be something that was killing the city, instead the area almost looked… peaceful. While abroad I had kept up to date with Gotham news and I was well aware of the famous crime-fighting vigilante Batman.

"Miss, we're here." The driver informed me, derailing my train of thought. I paid and exited the vehicle. My luggage was grabbed from the car boot and I stared at the long driveway in front of me, leading to what I could only describe as my doom. Dragging my suitcase behind me I made the first step, there was no going back now. My long chestnut hair blowing havoc around my face from the wind, thankfully it was no longer raining. With every step towards the mansion in front of me, I was reminded of the reason of why I had left.

I held my breath as I knocking on door, time seem to slow down. Surely at this point my nerves had been almost tangible. The old wooden fixture from my childhood was pulled open to reveal a familiar face and I watched as emotion overwhelmed my housekeeper. Relief, joy, sadness, anger, flashed across her face but soon disappeared when tears streamed down her face and she pulled me into the home, surrounding me into a motherly embrace. The wind slammed the door behind me, causing me to jump slightly.

"You've returned! Clara it's you! You're back! You're too skinny now, come inside and get some food in you!" Maria rambled. She had been the housekeeper in the family mansion since before I had been born and took care of me the most after the incident. I patted her back as she continued to squeeze the life out of me. She released me but still held onto my shoulders, her moist eyes taking a sweep of my form as if she still could not believe I was there.

"You haven't changed at all Maria, if anything you look younger." I said to her cheekily knowing how much she enjoyed playful banter. "How is he?" We both sobered up as we were reminded that I had returned and the reason as to why.

"Not much better I'm afraid." And although she had said that gently, her words remained heavy. Casting a look in the direction of the master bedroom, Maria urged me softly.

There was no delaying this now. I did not check so see whether Maria had followed me. The short happiness we both had shared in our reunion had withered away and a sullen atmosphere over took the room. I made my way towards the stairs and began to walk up slowly. Trudging my heavy feet up as I was filled with uneasiness and worry. My hand followed my path on the side rails and I was comforted slightly by familiarity of the cool metallic touch of the flowing golden bar. The deep red walls of the home were lined by paintings and lights, which illuminated the entire space. It was not long before i stood in front of two large double wooden doors. Intricate designs plagued all over the surface and thin strokes of gold were stained in a beautiful pattern, finished off with two golden handles and a keyhole.

My hands had grown clammy and over the loud thumping of my heartbeat, I could hear another. Beep beep beep beep. Slowly pushing the door open I remained frozen at the door. The only thing I could hear was the loud beeps that filled the room in a rhythm. A large bed remained positioned in the middle of the giant room and I could make out a figure lying upon it. My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room compared to the blazing halls. I walked in.

There was a chair positioned to the left of the bed, closest to the figure, while the space to the right was taken by machines helping him to live. Taking a seat, I Gazed down upon him and held onto his hand with shaky ones.

"Clara..."

"Shhhh," I soothed. " I'm here daddy. I'm home." The tears I had held back now had begun to escape. My throat threatened to close up as my figure began to tremble with emotions. It had been a year since he had last come to visit; his condition had taken a turn for the worse making him unable to travel. This had forced me to return though I swore I never would.

"I'm sorry." He told me with a cough, "I know I said that you would never return here, with all that's happen; the memories that haunt you. The state of which you were in after the incident..." I made a noise as to interrupt him but I was ignored as he continued on. "For selfish reasons I've told you to return and for that, my dear Clara, I apologise. Gotham has changed and I hope you see that. Though I never wished this upon you, the responsibility of the company falls on you." I stood up to assist him in drinking some water as he started to cough from speaking a lot.

"Dad, please this can wait for when you've recovered." I pleaded with him, hoping that he would not continue to strain himself with our conversation. Hurting him being the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Let me finish." I could hear to sternness of his voice and it was almost nostalgic. He smiled softly and looked at me with what I could only describe as unconditional love and fondness. I squeezed his hand in comfort as he continued. Tears continued to silently stream down my face. "With what happened… It was never your fault. There was nothing you could have done; you need to stop blaming yourself. She would be proud to see the strong woman you have become and both of us will never stop loving you." I couldn't help but release a sob at his words. We had never talked about this before and with every word he spoke, my heart clenched with sorrow. _It was my fault._ And because it was, I would continue to carry this burden.


End file.
